Perkémon
by Magic Malcolm
Summary: Sequel to "Twittea." The new trailer for Pokémon Sun and Moon has been released, and Fergal is having a little trouble containing his excitement...until Sami makes a rather unexpected revelation about his experience with the franchise. Tumblr Prompt Drabble.


It had been a relatively quiet day at Devitt's Coffee Shop. The blistering Floridian heat had meant that most sane people were not in the market for a hot beverage…and apart from the occasional Frappé seeking consumer, Fergal and Becky had to pretty much fight each other over doing the most menial tasks just to keep themselves from dying of boredom.

But now…after all the tables had been wiped clean, the floors swept free of debris, the coffee machines scrubbed, the cooler cabinet restocked with cans of soda and sandwiches checked for expiration dates…there was practically nothing left for the siblings to do. Becky had resorted to jamming out to some sick beats on Spotify, whilst Fergal browsed his phone for any interesting videos.

"Don't s'ppose we could convince da to shut up shop early?" Becky had asked Fergal, "Not a soul in two hours…"

"Eh…Sami'll be in soon," Fergal barely looked up from his phone, "After that? Ha, **_you_** can ask da."

Becky shivered at the prospect, "…no t'anks."

Fergal chuckled softly, eyes furrowing as his news feed refreshed…before he let out a very unmanly squeal of excitement, "Becky! _Look_! There's a new trailer for the new Pokémon games!"

"Really!?" Becky tried to peer over Fergal's shoulder, "Huh, check out that tropical environment…"

"Are those the new starters?!" Fergal squeed, "Lookit 'em! So cute! I want them all in plushie form, like yesterday."

The pair barely looked up as the doorbell rang, indicating a potential customer had just walked in. Becky grinned as she saw Sami walking into the store, a bundle of paper tucked neatly under his arm. Becky waved merrily at him in greeting, and Sami responded with a single "how do" wave, whilst Fergal immediately rushed out from behind the counter, waving his phone excitedly in Sami's direction.

"Fergal, I don't know what's got you so excited, but I heard you squealing from like a block away," Sami grinned, "Did they announce new Star Wars merch or something?"

"Better!" Fergal paused, rethinking his immediate answer, "Well, it's at least as good as! Look!"

Sami frowned as he suddenly found himself with a face full of Fergal's phone, "…some kind of anime? What am I looking at here?"

"New Pokémon game!" Fergal gaped at his boyfriend in disbelief, "How is that **not** obvious?"

"Well… _what_ is with that goofy looking sea lion?" Sami blinked in surprise, "…although I do like the colour scheme of that cat thing. Is that owl _supposed_ to be so spherical?"

Fergal shook his head at Sami, "…Sami, why are you acting like you've never seen a Pokémon in your life?"

"I mean, I know what a Pikachu is?" Sami shrugged, "Sorry, I've never actually played a Pokémon game befo…"

Fergal cut him off with the most despair fuelled yell of all time, "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

"…it just never interested me?" Sami offered, "I was busy with hockey and music practice growing up."

"Canadians!" Fergal huffed, "You. Wait. Right. There."

Before Sami could even voice his annoyance at Fergal's sweeping generalisation, Fergal had stomped off towards the back of the store, seemingly heading upstairs to their apartment. Sami looked over at Becky in disbelief.

"Eh, he's a Pokénerd, whatcha gonna do?" She shrugged, "Anyway, since Fergal's being rude, what can I get ya for lunch? Da's trying to pawn off some toasted bagels?"

"In **this** heat? No chance," Sami chuckled, wandering over to the fridge section, "…do you have any of those savoury cheese sandwiches left?"

"If there's none in there, I can make one up…"

"It's okay, found one!" Sami grinned triumphantly, "You could be an absolute angel and make me a mixed berry smoothie, though?"

"Comin' right up!"

* * *

"So what's with all the paper?"

Sami smiled up at Becky from his seat, gratefully taking the smoothie from her, "Oh, these? Fliers for our next charity show. I was hoping I could abuse my standing with the staff and leave some here for folks?"

"Well, I doubt da will object, you're practically his newest son after all," Becky took one of the fliers from Sami's pile, looking it over, "NXT Step Dance Studio? You're a dancer?"

"Yeah…mostly teaching kids at the moment," Sami took a sip of his smoothie before continuing, "Oooh, berrylicious…but I'll be performing at this show, yeah."

Becky clapped her hands together in excitement, "Aww, man, please say I can come? I have to see this!"

"Well, of course I'd love to see you there, everyone's welcome. All the details are on the flier," Sami tried to hide his smile behind taking a bite of his sandwich, "Fergal came with me to our last event, but I wasn't performing that night. Hopefully he'll come out of his funk in time."

"Oh, ignore him," Becky chuckled, "He'll probably sulk for a bit, cry into his Ditto plushie, then eventually forgive you."

Sami blinked up at Becky, "…there's a Pokémon called _Ditto_?"

"Yup!" Becky confirmed, "It's a pink blob that can transform into its opponent."

Sami looked even more confused, "…I thought that was Kirby?"

" **HOW** DO YOU KNOW _KIRBY_ AND _NOT_ ** _POKÉMON_**?!"

Becky could only facepalm as her brother stomped towards them, "Nope, I'm out. Good luck dealing with your manchild, Sami."

"Traitor!" Sami groaned as Becky retreated behind the counter, "Fergal, I'm sorry that I don't share this one thing in common with you. Is it really something worth getting so worked up over?"

"Yes," Fergal huffed, sitting down beside Sami, handing him a blue object, "We're fixing this right **now**."

Sami frowned at the device in his hand, opening it up to reveal what appeared to be a handheld gaming console, "…a 3DS? Wait…what are you up to…?"

"I am going to teach you how to play Pokémon," Fergal's tone suggested that arguing would be a rather bad idea, "Starting now."

"…you're going to teach me…" Sami looked in complete disbelief between the console and Fergal's determined looking face, "You are completely serious right now, aren't you?"

Fergal nodded defiantly, " _Completely_."

"…do I not have a choice here?"

Fergal whistled innocently, "Well, if you want us to hand out those fliers to customers…"

"…you're evil. A literal demon."

Fergal smiled victoriously, "Is that a yes, then?"

Sami could only sag his shoulders in defeat, "…fine, but I have to go back to work soon. We'll start later?"

"It's a date!" Fergal grinned as he gave his boyfriend a big hug, "T'ank you for indulging me."

"I'm going to regret this…" Sami sighed, taking an angry bite out of his sandwich, "Good thing I'm rather fond of you…"

* * *

"…okay, explain to me why lightning is effective against the bird-types?"

Fergal looked over at Sami inquisitively, "What do you mean?"

"Like…is it because they're closer to the sky?" Sami frowned, "Why does a bolt of lightning hurt a bird more than a bug?"

"Huh, I never really thought about…"

"I mean, it makes sense that the fish take extra damage from electricity…and I get why electricity doesn't work on the earth-types? But why **does** it work on the rocks? Surely a rock isn't going to be affected by lightning any more than dirt?"

Fergal pondered Sami's questions, "Well, rocks can break under the pressure, I guess?"

Sami suddenly looked frustrated at the action going on in the game, "Okay…so why can't I punch a ghost in it's stupid face?"

"They are incorporeal, Sami…it's like punching thin air."

Sami let out a small 'oh' of understanding, "…right, and ghosts and bugs are good against the psychics 'cause they're scary?"

Fergal grinned in approval, "Right!"

"Thought so, my buddy Enzo keeps dragging me on these ghost tours," Sami smiled back at Fergal, "The amount of disbelievers who get scared witless, I tell ya."

Fergal gasped in surprise, "…wait, there are ghost tours in Florida? How come I've never been invited to one?!"

"Fergal, focus," Sami looked down at the screen, a look of surprise on his face, "I need you to tell me why my kickboxing chicken here is brilliant at kicking ice-types in the head."

Fergal shrugged, "…you know, I never got that one myself?"

Sami scrunched his face up, "This game is **_weird_**."

"I know," Fergal nodded sagely.

"…I'm kinda gettin' into it, though."

Fergal clapped Sami on the shoulder, "Welcome to the dark side."

* * *

 _ **NOTES**_ _: Prompt was for Finn Bálor/Sami Zayn - "Teach me how to play?" chosen by cherryheartswrasslin on Tumblr._


End file.
